Her Withered Daisy
by StellaMuffins
Summary: /"Will you be back again?" she whispered quietly against his chest./"Of course." He hugged her back, burying his face into her chestnut hair./ —SilverLyra; one-shot


"Good morning!" The voice of the receptionist chimed about, a happy smile painted to her face.

The automatic, glass doors slid open horizontally from each end. Young men and women passed by through the empty waiting room with white, long lab coats, clipboards in their arms. Some passed by in a rush, and some passed by with others more calmly. The industrial ceiling fan spun in swift velocity, fanning cool air through the small room. Chairs lined up in rows of five, and the unoccupied spaces decorated with domestic plants.

The redhead stepped in through those automatic doors, letting a small sigh escape his lips. In his right hand, held a simple, small daisy. His silver eyes scanned the room, and as usual, it was empty. Clearing his throat, he dragged his feet over to the busy receptionist, patiently waiting for her to finish her phone call. He drummed his fingers onto the wooden surface of the receptionist window, studying the slightly dreary daisy. Silver curved his lips down into a small frown. Because of her eagerness, the flower she chose wasn't as... bright as the other ones were back at the flower shop.

_"I wanna give her this one! It's pretty, just like her!"_

His fingers stopped drumming the window. They trailed over to the soft, now graying petals, thumbing them absentmindedly. One of the petals weakened up, and it fell off the rest of the daisy and onto Silver's palm. He balled up his hand, closing his eyes with a quiet hum.

Finally, the receptionist turned to Silver, placing the white telephone back into place. She smiled, showing her pearly whites. "Ah! Mr. Velesina! You're here a bit earlier than usual."

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Yeah, hopefully this won't cause any conflict."

"Of course not," she answered, turning to her computer for a moment. "Anything on you today?" When she received no answer, the raven haired woman chuckled to herself. "Hm, why do I even ask? You never have—"

"Actually," Silver cut her off, making her freeze at mid chuckle. "I do." He lifted up his hand, exposing the daisy to her. "Just this small daisy."

She watched the flower with surprise; Silver never brought _her_ anything in any of his visits. "O-Oh! That's perfectly fine, then." Quickly, she started to type up some information into the desktop, then smiled again. "Okay, go on ahead, Silver. She's in her room, as usual."

After giving her a quiet 'thank you', he turned to the left, and made his way through another set of doors, this time guarded by an electric lock. Giving him access to the more secured part of the building, Silver pursed his lips, eyes set ahead on the bright hallway. This was the part where he hesitated to commence; he felt a sour feeling blossom through his chest at the simple thought of her still being here...

Exhaling loudly, Silver strolled in through the doors, stepping into the white hallway. His footsteps tapped onto the cold floor, echoing about. The redhead reached the end of the hall, then made a turn to the left. More and more rooms with labels filled the hall. _201, 202, 203, 204..._

_205._

He skidded to a stop at Room 205. Letting out a shaky breath, he leaned up against the metallic door, pressing his forehead on it. Then, he rose his balled up fist, and tapped on the door four times, letting her know it was him. The seconds passed on; his hand went to the lock, and undid it swiftly. He pushed open the door with ease. As it creaked about, he stepped in, looking around the rather plain, small room. Everything was once again in place as it usually was: the soft bunk bed towards the left, a large window with a soothing, garden view, and a center-table, decorated with a vase full of flowers.

Closing the door shut behind him, he focused onto the young woman, calmly sitting down with her head in between her knees on the small bed. Silver fidgeted a bit in his spot, biting his lower lip. She was never this quiet, not when she was still out and free. She hasn't been herself ever since she was placed in for 'treatment'. Sighing again for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he moved over to the bed, slipping in beside her. When she felt movement, she flinched visibly in her seat, and looked up. Warm hazels met soft metallics.

"S-Silver!" the brunette gasped in surprise, throwing herself into his awaiting arms. Unbeknownst to Silver, small tears escaped her eyes, landing into his black coat. Each time he would go see her, she would bloom into happiness; she would always fear that one day he would be sick and tired of waiting for her, or she would simply be a burden to him...

Fortunately, she was none of that for Silver. He didn't care how long it would take, he would be with her every step of the way.

Chuckling at her excitement, Silver pulled her body closer, embracing her warmly. "Hey, Lyra..." Pulling back after a few moments of silence, he tilted her head, and leaned down to let their lips brush gently. She closed her eyes, and let him lock their lips together in a chaste kiss of affection. Oh, how she would miss his kisses, his affections...

She was the one who pulled away, sighing. "I missed you... It's awfully lonely here..."

A frown curved his mouth. "Only about three months left before they let you go, Lyra. They'll go by quick."

"Not in here. A day here seems endless." She leaned into the redhead, tilting her head. "How is she...?"

"She still thinks you're too sick to come home," Silver said. He froze after he said it, feeling the brunette tensing up next to him. "Lyra, I didn't mean it like that... You know what I meant..."

She pushed herself from him, feeling bitter. When Silver tried to reach out for her, Lyra buried her face into her tiny hands, shaking her head repeatedly. "I'm slowly going insane being in here... Why won't they let me go!"

"Lyra—"

"I_ AM NOT_ CRAZY!" she yelled out, throwing her hands up into the air for emphasis. "YET EVERYONE THINKS I AM! THE ONLY THING THAT'S HAPPENING HERE IS THAT I'M GETTING CRAZY BEING FORCED AGAINST MY WILL AND LOCKED UP IN THIS STUPID PLACE! I HATE IT!" With each exclamation, her voice pitched out louder, and she eventually sat up on the bed with a bitter scowl plastered onto her face, panting audibly.

Silver's hands fell to her shoulders, and he slowly pushed back down next to him. "I know you aren't. Believe me, I tried to convince them that you're not ill... But they wouldn't hear any of it." He let her curl up next to him as his hand traced her back to soothe her from her outburst.

Every time he'd think of what had happened, his fists would clench tightly in uttermost anger.

Silver couldn't really recall the events that day, but all he could remember; Lyra being forced out of the house, away from their daughter, Suzanna... who were both covered in blood. She held a bloody knife in her small hands, fighting off the people who were pulling her away from Suzanna, away from Silver, away from their home... Away from her perfect life.

The day they pulled her away from everything and everyone, and committed her to an asylum.

Unfortunately, Lyra didn't remember anything that had happened during that day. She was told that she was apparently harming her little girl, and herself for her own amusement. The brunette felt confusion; she had no reminiscence of those events. Did she really do what she did?

Whether recalling if she did or not, it ended her basically locked up. At first, it was locking her away from everything, and with those stray jackets, but after about a few days, she was given some freedom in her own little space, able to move about. It wasn't until after three weeks, that she was able to obtain visitors; she had one every three days. That visitor was always Silver. Sadly, for her own 'safety', she was not allowed to see Suzanna until she was let out. About three months left. Even so, Silver would show her pictures and tell her how much Suzanna missed her, and how she wished for her to get well soon so that she would come back home.

Silver looked around, and suddenly remembered what he had brought with him. Grabbing the daisy, he let it drop onto her lap. "Hey, Suzanna told me to give you this, to make you feel better."

Inhaling, she picked up the daisy from her lap, letting a wide smile grace her pink lips. "Oh, my God... It's beautiful..." She squeaked out once Silver grabbed at it, and tucked it behind her ear. "I love it... Thank her..."

He nodded, and once again, tugged her close. They simply talked; making small talk was the best way to keep themselves calm and relaxed. Eventually, it was time for him to depart. To both of their dismay, Silver's visits were timed; a maximum of about an hour, once again, for her 'safety'. The moment he pushed her off, Lyra knew it was time for him to leave.

"I wish I could at least have a time extension with my visits," she murmured as he stood up to his feet. She hopped up as well, snaking her small arms around his torso. "Will you be back again?" she whispered quietly against his chest.

"Of course." He hugged her back, burying his face into her chestnut hair.

It was evident that neither of them wanted to pull away, but they did so. Silver's finger traced her cheek, making her giggle at him. Oh, how he missed her giggling. "I love you," he told her in a soft tone.

Lyra grabbed his hand, and nodded slowly. "I love you, too... You have no idea." As much as she didn't want to, she let go of him, and stepped back. "Go, before they force you to leave."

Turning back, the redheaded male quietly walked out of the small room. "Soon," he said over his shoulder.

The door slam shut behind him, and the lock was once again activated.

He leaned his forehead against the door again, eyes closed shut. "I promise..."

She was on the other side, mimicking his actions. "Please..."

Lyra finally heard his footsteps slowly descending away from her room, and bit her lower lip. Yanking the flower from her ear, she stumbled over to her bed, curling up into a ball as she pulled the plant close to her chest. Burying her face into her pillow, she started to cry faintly.

* * *

He pulled the covers over the small redheaded little girl, tucking her into bed. "Alright, little squirt, time for bed." Silver hovered in, and placed a fatherly peck onto her forehead, as always. Pushing some of her locks away from her eyes, he gave her a warm smile. "Goodnight, Suzie." Before he could leave from her room and turn off the lights, he stopped.

Her wide, silver irises blinked at him, pulling her little Weavile plush closer to herself. "Daddy?" Suzanna called out in curiosity.

"Yes?" His back faced her, already assuming what she was going to say.

The child sighed in anxiety. "Is Mommy still sick?"

"Yeah... Mommy's still sick." His hand balled up the doorknob to her door, trying to relax. "But she's doing better than last week."

With a happy smile, she hugged the plush in her arms, nuzzling it. "Did Mommy like the flower I sent her?"

Silver turned around, eyes focused on his little daughter. She was so innocent, so naïve to what was happening; it made him feel sadness. Flashing her a weak smile, he nodded. "Yep, Mommy loved it so much, she put it in her hair." There was a pregnant pause. He spoke up again. "Mommy loves you, Suzanna. And Daddy..."

"I love both Mommy and Daddy, too..." she trailed off, leaning into the pillow. She sighed gently, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Daddy..."

She was out like a light. Flipping the light switch off, he closed the door, letting her slumber in peace.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

**A/N: some random sss i had lying around in my notebook ;3;**


End file.
